Rulers of the Stars
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: A girl is born into the Windermere Royal Family who possess runes that have never been seen. How will the first born Princess of Windermere deal with being first in line to the throne. Not agreeing with her father's ideals pushes her into a corner. Will she fight or... Will she run from her destiny? Rating may change later! Pairing - Freyja x Mikumo
1. Chapter 0 - The Birth of a New Star

**Rulers of the Stars**

* * *

 **Summary - A girl is born into the Windermere Royal Family who possess runes that have never been seen. How will the first born Princess of Windermere deal with being first in line to the throne. Not agreeing with her father's ideals pushes her into a corner. Will she fight or... Will she run from her destiny?**

* * *

 **Nagisa – I just need to stop watching new anime. Maybe, just maybe, it'll stop me from writing a new story or story idea down every other hour.**

 **Don't even know why I'm writing this now of all times. I mean, I'm in the middle of my GCSEs for godsakes! I must be nuts. That must be it.**

 **I haven't even finished watching Macross Delta yet but my mind has already put together another story idea despite the fact that I still need to update my other stories...**

 **Oh well. On with the story!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Macross Delta in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

 **Chapter 0 – The Birth of a New Star**

* * *

Soft cries cut through the eerie silence of a hospital. Outside of a private room sat the current King of Windermere, Gramia Nerich Windermere.

The tall, blonde man couldn't stop pacing back and forth as he awaited any news regarding the birth of his first child.

The quiet silence that had fallen over the hospital was only occasionally broken by a gain murmur originating from within the room holding the objects of his worry.

Finally planting himself in a seat, he didn't have to wait much longer before the door barring him from his wife opened.

Standing immediately, his eyes bore into the doctor as he was in their face suddenly. The doctor sweat dropped at his King's expression before chuckling.

"You can go in now, Gramia-sama" Was all he got out before Windermere's reigning King sprinted past him.

He heard the same soft crying from before and quickly locked eyes with his wife who was holding a bundle close to her chest.

Queen Miho Nerich Windermere giggled at the sight of her husband's disheveled appearance.

As soon as he reached her bedside, a pair of bright blue eyes caught his eyes attention. Their first born stared at him wide eyed and went silent for a moment.

Gramia froze as soon as he locked eyes with his child and began to sweat slightly as he waited for some sort of reaction.

A minute later, the girl reached a tiny arm in the air and began giggling happily.

The king couldn't stop the smile that split across his face. Moving forward, he squeezed Miho in a tight hug and turned himself so he could look at, what he realised now was his daughter.

Now that made things interesting. Windermere will have its first female ruler in over 200 years.

A shift in the blankets that she resided in revealed something shocking.

Gramia blinked once. Twice. Even rubbed his eyes but it stayed.

The odd runes attached to two of the tuffs of blonde, black streaked hair on her head. Female Windermerean's have always had heart shaped runes while the males had runes shaped like a spear or a curved diamond.

This child's, however, were shaped like small five pointed stars.

The child proved to be odd in more than a few ways now apparently. Her hair, her rune... Heck one could even say her gender since it wasn't common for females to be born in his family.

Laughing softly, he shook his head to rid himself of how much of an oddball she was and turned to his wife who was gazing lovingly at their little princess.

"So, any names in mind for the little one?" Their personal doctor asked suddenly, breaking through the peaceful silence that had settled over the room.

Nothing came to mind for Gramia no matter how hard he wracked his brain. Miho's voice ground his thoughts to a halt quickly though.

"...Freyja. Freyja Nerich Windermere. That will be her name." She said softly and after a moment to think, Gramia smiled.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful child. Good choice, my dear."

The doctor nodded with a smile as he recorded the name. He then left the room to give the family some privacy.

The couple gazed at their little Freyja lovingly but couldn't help but wonder about her runes. They weren't sure if it was something that they should be worried about or not.

Gramia couldn't get rid of the grating feeling that he'd seen that type of rune somewhere before but he couldn't quite remember where.

Only time will tell of what the future holds for Princess Freyja Nerich Windermere.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Just the start! The other chapters will be longer, I assure you. Tell me what ya all think! I'd love to hear what you think of the idea.**

 **Hope ya enjoyed this chapter**

 **See ya next time, kittens x**


	2. Chapter 1 - Mystery Words and a Meeting

**Rulers of the Stars**

* * *

 **Summary** **\- A girl is born into the Windermere Royal Family who possess runes that have never been seen. How will the first born Princess of Windermere deal with being first in line to the throne. Not agreeing with her father's ideals pushes her into a corner. Will she fight or... Will she run from her destiny?**

* * *

 **Nagisa – I wonder what you, my readers, think so far... Didn't realise that this was one of the lesser known archives to write for... Oh well, I'm enjoying myself.**

 **Ideas and suggestions are appreciated!**

 **Just to clarify, Freyja Wion and Freyja Nerich Windermere are the same person. It'll be explained later.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer – Nagisa Maeda doesn't own Macross Delta and if I did then I'd make Prince Heinz's song easy to find without the episode dialogue.**

* * *

 _Last Time -_

* * *

 _The couple gazed at their little Freyja lovingly but couldn't help but wonder about her runes. They weren't sure if it was something that they should be worried about or not._

 _Gramia couldn't get rid of the grating feeling that he'd seen that type of rune somewhere before but he couldn't quite remember where._

 _Only time will tell of what the future holds for Princess Freyja Nerich Windermere._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 –**

* * *

 _ **August 17th 2064 – 03:21 –**_

A young girl could currently be found standing on a huge balcony looking over the vast lands of Windermere. Parts of the door were held up with intricately patterned pillars. Inscriptions of some kind could be seen but she ignored them

The girl had flowing blonde hair that reached to her knees. Her hair also had black tips and there were a few black streaks along the front of her hair. Her bangs went to just above her stomach and resting at the ends of each part was a small rune shaping a five pointed star.

She had a pale, unblemished complexion, a small nose and high cheek bones. Her royal blue eyes cut through the slightly fogged area. She was also slightly tall for her age.

This was Freyja Nerich Windermere. She was 13 years of age.

As to why she was up at this unearthly hour, well she had always been a very early riser but she could never figure out why.

It hadn't taken her brother, Keith, long to figure it out either and he had appointed himself her personal bodyguard as well as their youngest brother, Heinz's. She honestly found his overly protective nature adorable so she let her slight lack of privacy slide.

For what ever reason, her elder brother had yet to arrive and she took advantage of the time alone with her thoughts, a peaceful thing in her opinion.

Turning her gaze from the snowy mountains to the lightening sky filled to the brim with stars, she couldn't stop the serene smile that graced her lips as a wave of calmness washed over her.

As her eyes settled closed, she failed to take note of the fact that her runes had begun to glow softly, a light purple colour with small blue dots.

Familiar words drifted into her head suddenly and she saw no reason to not sing them...

 _Oitsukenai_

 _Kimi ha itsudemo_

 _Kono basho kara_

 _Nani wo miteta_

 _Te ni irereba_

 _Ushinau monotachi_

 _Kozoete_

 _Namida mo_

 _Kakushiteita ne_

 _Massugu sugiru_

 _Sono hitomi ha_

 _Kono sekai wo_

 _Samayome ni mi-_

A sharp pain caused the next words of the song to immediately disappear.

The pain started in her head and shot through the rest of her body at quick, continuous intervals.

A chocked gasp left her lips as she began to feel light headed. Something warm travelled up her throat and she quickly began to actually choke.

Fear and panic began to set in and she began struggling to at least _try_ to breathe.

Several sharp coughs later, a large sum of blood now stained the prestige balcony floor and railing.

She thought she heard a door open but she couldn't quite confirm it until she was falling unconscious.

A familiar pair of arms caught her body before it made contact with the ground and she only heard one thing before succumbing to the sweet darkness of unconsciousness.

" _FREYJA!"_

Just before she was out, she felt her lips form words but she wasn't even sure what she'd said.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes earlier –**

* * *

Keith cursed himself as he looked at the time. His beloved sister would already be awake by now and she had a bad habit of wandering. He needed to hurry if he wanted to get to her before that happened.

Practically throwing on his uniform, he grabbed his trusty sword before making his way down the halls.

A pleasant wind brushed over him as soon as he left the confines of his room.

He began to hear something as well. It was faint but it was there...

 _Ushinau monotachi_

 _Kozoete_

 _Namida mo_

 _Kakushiteita ne_

Freyja's soft voice drifted through the castle halls. A soft sigh of contentment left his lips as he continued to approach his future queen's room.

 _Massugu sugiru_

 _Sono hitomi ha_

 _Kono sekai wo_

 _Samayome ni mi-_

Fear suddenly permeated the air around him that was quickly mixed with panic. And with Freyja's sudden silence he quickly figured that something was wrong.

Very wrong.

Turning his pleasant walk into a full out sprint, just as he reached her room and threw the door open, he spotted a sight he'd never wish to see again.

Freyja had blood running down her simple white pyjamas. A choked scream of sorts came from the girl as she began to fall.

"FREYJA!" He couldn't help but exclaim her name as he saw the state she was in. Despite his sudden mixed feelings, he ran over and caught her before she hit the ground.

Just as his arms wrapped around her small frame, he heard her mutter something that he had to strain his hearing to actually interpret.

" _Rudanjal Rom Mayan_ " The words drifted along the wind and sent a violent shiver down his spine.

Not having much time to think on it though, he hooked his arm under her knees while wrapping his other arm around her torso, picking her up and running out of the room as fast as he could go with his sudden cargo.

He startled the doctor in the infirmity to the point that they screamed before seeing just exactly _who_ he had in his arms.

Seconds later, he was placing her down while the doctor began to try and diagnose her.

After a long 30 minutes of intense testing, the doctor suddenly stopped and his brows furrowed together.

Turning to Keith, he let his bewilderment show.

"Prince Keith, There's... Nothing wrong with the princess. Nothing came up in her tests apart from sudden fold receptors activating from her right before you brought her in. I'd advise she rest for now though as to not strain herself." The doctor explained, swearing under the glare of the half blood prince.

Deciding he could trust the man, both he and the doctor left Freyja to rest for now.

What they both failed to notice was that...

Her runes had been glowing an eerie purple with blue specs the entire time and were still doing so now.

* * *

 **Unknown location –**

* * *

One second she was peaceful and the next she was in excruciating pain.

Now. Now she found herself in a weird starry place.

A vaguely familiar stage made of stone stood proudly, not to far away from her and if she squinted her eyes, she could just about make out the shape of a woman.

An unknown feeling bloomed suddenly and she found herself compelled to get closer.

Taking careful steps forward, her mind still hadn't comprehended the fact that she was in some sort of star filled area with no end in sight, the area around the stars all shining a dark purple colour.

A quiet humming broke through the silence and startled Freyja slightly. Taking a deep breath to calm her speeding heart, she continued forward.

As soon as she stepped a foot on the stage, a jolt shot up her spine and up her arms, leaving her finger tips tingling a bit.

From her position, Freyja now had a full view of the woman. She had long, whitish-purple hair that held a huge blue lily-like flower. A long curl of hair rested over her shoulder.

A long white dress clung to the woman's body like a second skin but loosened at the legs due to a long slit running up each side. Weird, swirling marks that seemed to be a mix of different colours curled up her side, along the left side of her chest and slightly onto her left cheek.

Red eyes bore into her like a knife and she was instantly frozen in place.

The woman's eyes looked dead, there was no feeling inside her ruby orbs.

" _... Rudanjal Rom Mayan..."_ The purple haired beauty muttered and Freyja's mind shot back to what she said just before she fell unconscious.

Tilting her head slightly, Freyja's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Rudanjal Rom Mayan...?" The blonde girl repeated softly and she got a reaction immediately.

The woman's eyes widened considerably as her eyes gained some life back to them. The woman's gaze wasn't on her at first though.

No

The woman's gaze was locked to her runes and her expression showed complete shock.

Before anything more could be said, the woman began to disappear into the darkness, fading slowly.

Freyja couldn't even find the will to speak anymore and she couldn't figure out why.

The tingling feeling from earlier appeared again and she gazed down at her own hand to see that, she too, was fading from this space.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the last few moments of that woman being here. She gave off a very strong and beautiful wind.

She knew, in that instant, that she'd never forget someone like that and wished she could see them again somehow but... For some reason, she felt as if that wouldn't be happening for a _very_ long time.

* * *

Back in an unknown place full of doctors, a girl with purple hair laid flat on a metal table. Seconds after Freyja faded from what she thought was some sort of dream world, a pair of ruby eyes snapped open.

"Rudanjal Rom Mayan..." Were the very first words that she uttered.

A woman stood off to the side, cloaked in a long black robe that had a hood to hide her face and body. A chuckle bounced off the walls of what appeared to be some sort of lab.

"Welcome back to the world of the living..." The woman muttered as the girl's head snapped to face her as they locked gazes.

"...Mikumo"

* * *

 **Nagisa – And... That's a rap! One more chapter done!**

 **Please review to tell me what ya think!**

 **Hope you enjoyed my chapter**

 **See ya next time, kittens! x**


	3. Chapter 2 - Revelations and Walküre

**Rulers of the Stars**

* * *

 **Summary** **\- A girl is born into the Windermere Royal Family who possess runes that have never been seen. How will the first born Princess of Windermere deal with being first in line to the throne. Not agreeing with her father's ideals pushes her into a corner. Will she fight or... Will she run from her destiny?**

* * *

 _Last Time -_

* * *

 _Back in an unknown place full of doctors, a girl with purple hair laid flat on a metal table. Seconds after Freyja faded from what she thought was some sort of dream world, a pair of ruby eyes snapped open._

" _Rudanjal Rom Mayan..." Were the very first words that she uttered._

 _A woman stood off to the side, cloaked in a long black robe that had a hood to hide her face and body. A chuckle bounced off the walls of what appeared to be some sort of lab._

" _Welcome back to the world of the living..." The woman muttered as the girl's head snapped to face her as they locked gazes._

" _...Mikumo"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – Revelations and Walküre –**

* * *

As she began returning from the land of unconsciousness, Freyja heard a quiet chatter near her... At least it sounded to be near her.

Not wanting to alert whoever was talking, she kept her breathing even and tried not to move at all.

... mia-sama, you were right in your assumption. From all the evidence we've collected including her insanely high fold wave activity and her tunes, we can assume that she is at least somewhat connected to the type of power a star singer has!"

That voice... Roid? And by the feel of the wind around her, the person he was talking to was... Her father.

"But-" Gramia began to protest.

"Heinz-sama's health is already bad. Even if he is a Wind Singer, his health will deteriorate right before your eyes if you use him to take over the Stargaze Sector." Roid insisted as he gazed over at Freyja's prone form.

"... So what do you suggest?" The king asked hesitantly.

Freyja, herself, began to feel uneasy as guilt edged over the tips of her father's wind. He seemed to already have an idea of what Roid was going to suggest.

"We should use Freyja-sama for the plan. That way, with there being nothing wrong with her health, the power emissions would be higher and less risks would be involved. We'd be able to bring the plan to fruition with less sacrifices!" Roid's voice was brimming with excitement and a small amount of... Hope could be heard.

Just what was he trying to accomplish here?

"..." Gramia was silent for what felt like years to Freyja.

"...If this is the best was to avoid casualty then... Fine. Use her as you will. May the war come to a swift end once the plan begins." He muttered and Freyja had to try her hardest to not cry.

' _I can't believe my own father would use me as a weapon for war...'_ Freyja thought despairingly.

A wave of tiredness washed over her and, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to keep herself awake.

* * *

When she awoke again later, she felt almost as though she was floating but quickly realised otherwise when she felt the arm hooked under her knees and another supporting her back... She was being carried and if the feeling of the wind around her was undisturbed then she knew by whom she was being carried.

Keith.

She shifted in his arms slightly before opening her eyes to meet the clear blue of her brother's orbs.

"O-Onii-sama?!" She exclaimed, jumping slightly, making said blonde brother crack a slight grin as he carried her but his eyes showed he was overwhelmed and extremely surprised by something.

Since he said nothing, Freyja decided to observe their surroundings to try and at least _guess_ where they were headed.

They were headed down a slightly narrow hallway and the walls were all made of thick steel.

Vaguely recognising the area, she could only bide her time and see what was going to happen. For whatever reason would her brother bring her down to their military vehicle bay?

Quickly reaching a door, Keith repositioned her in his arms before typing in the necessary code on the panel.

With a slight hiss, the thick metal door slid open and swiftly shut once.

Walking over to his unit, the Sv-262Hs Draken III, the cockpit opened and he suddenly dumped her inside.

Protesting loudly to the rude treatment, she turned to look at her idiot of a brother when his hand was suddenly over her eyes causing her to fall silent immediately.

Her back went ramrod straight when she felt what seemed to be a pinprick on the back of her neck.

A wave of drowsiness washed over her and before she knew it, she was falling into the familiar depths of unconsciousness, the last thing she heard being...

"This is for your own well-being. Please forgive me..."

Then... _ **darkness**_.

* * *

A light but cold breeze was what ruffled her from her unwilling slumber. A shiver shot down her spine but she didn't have much energy to really move properly at the moment.

Forcing her eyes open with way more effort than usually necessary, she saw, instead of the familiar snowy grounds of Windermere, luscious green grass tickled her face.

Despite being a rather pleasant feeling, the small blonde hadn't even the slightest clue as to where she could possibly be at that moment.

Deciding that laying on the ground would do her no good, she forced herself up with a grunt before nearly falling over again when her knees decided to not cooperate with her.

Huffing in annoyance, Freyja shook her head in an attempt to clear her foggy mind but to no avail.

Forcing her legs forward despite every muscle in her body protesting against it, she followed her ears to where the closest sounds were coming from.

Despite her fogged mind, the sound of water could be heard from, hopefully, not too far away along with the very quiet sound of voices.

Letting out a ragged breathe, she continued onwards but whatever _Keith_ had done seemed to have taken everything out of her, leaving her helpless.

She didn't even notice when she broke through the treeline of the forested area that she'd apparently been in.

Her vision was blurring by this point and she could feel her consciousness slipping away from her again but she knew she'd be screwed if she passed out in some unknown forest.

 _ **STOP!**_

Her instincts brought her feet to an immediate halt as her body lolled sideways a bit before she managed to right herself.

Releasing a slow breathe, she tilted her head upwards and realised that even the sky was a lot different from her homeland.

Instead of the thick blanket of snow clouds that covered the expanse of the sky, clear blue with small, fluffy clouds littered the sky and she had to squint her eyes when the sun beamed into her sensitive eyes.

From below her, Freyja could've sworn she'd heard voices from somewhere below her but her mind wasn't focused on that.

It was at that moment that the last of her strength left her and her legs gave out.

Due to her bleary consciousness, the blonde hadn't even noticed exactly _where_ she had parked herself.

As her body began to fall forward, alarmed cried reached her ears. Instead of making contact with the ground like she'd originally expected, Freyja continued to fall...

Right off a cliff!

"Hey, are you alri- HEY WATCH OUT!" A female voice shouted but, no matter how much she wished them to, her limbs wouldn't listen to her.

She was vaguely aware of her hitting some kind of water but she paid it no mind as she was once again out like a light a few seconds later.

* * *

When she awoke once more her mind was clear again and she was silently cursing her elder brother. She also cursed the fact that she'd fallen unconscious three consecutive times now! Two weren't even her own fault!

She, with a slight scowl, sat up in the surprisingly comfortable bed and glanced around cautiously.

The room was fairly simple and had the essentials that anyone would need for staying here.

The room had cream coloured walls and a dark mahogany floor with a simple, circular white carpet in the middle with a table on top of it. A set of bookshelves lined a wall and had a wide variety of books to choose from.

At the end of her bed, to the left was a door which, after a bit of investigation, she found out was an large bathroom.

Not long after she set eyes on the pristine bathroom, the grubby feeling of not bathing in a while came over her.

Call her careless but Freyja quickly decided that she was going to wash up and sort herself out here.

Finding some towels wasn't hard and, while stripping down, she realised she was missing the belt of her jean shorts but quickly shrugged it off.

She also noticed something else.

Reaching her hands up, she poked her now growing chest and rose and eyebrow.

"These started growing suddenly" She commented before getting back to the task at hand.

Dumping her clothes, which she now realised had been washed prior to her waking up, into the clothes bin, she stepped into the large bathroom and quickly set to work to rid herself of the grimy feeling in her skin.

Turning the shower on and testing the water to ensure it wasn't cold, she stepped under it and let out a sigh of relief as the water ran over her bare skin.

Grabbing a random body wash from the sets atop a counter, she scrubbed her skin furiously until she felt nice and clean again. After washing the suds off, she quickly washed her hair and did the same before stepping out of the shower and was amused when it turned itself off.

Wrapping herself in one of the surprisingly small towels, she towel dried her hair and located a comb before untangling the blonde mess atop her head.

"This bathroom is so stocked!" The blonde marvelled as she pulled a hair dryer out of one of the many cupboards. After drying her long hair she put it away again neatly and cleaned up a bit before stepping back into what she assumed was someone's bedroom.

And... Just her luck, a girl who looked around her age was currently sitting on the bed.

Freyja jumped slightly as she was pinned in place by a curious pair of ruby red orbs.

The girl before her had long, light purple hair that was just as long as hers although this girls was curled at the end and had had small blue streaks through parts of it.

It was thinking about this girl's appearance when she stopped and went dead still, eyes locked on the form of the red eyed teen that looked _ever so familiar!_

This girl looked just like the woman from her dream a while ago only she was younger!

' _Maybe they're the same person..? Nah, it couldn't be. That's impossible!'_ The black tipped blonde thought, giggling outwardly.

The girl raised an eyebrow but didn't question it.

"You've been asleep for sometime now." The girl finally spoke, her voice strong but strangely calming.

Freyja's brows furrowed together. "What do you mean? What's the date, currently?" She asked in a slightly worried tone. Neither seemed to mind the fact that introductions had been skipped over for now.

"It's November, 2nd 2065-"

"2065!?" Freyja practically screamed as she rounded on the other girl, her eyes wide as saucers, her runes glowing a deep blue, portraying her confusion.

The other girl looked a slight bit startled by her outburst by otherwise nodded.

Freyja took a step back and instantly her back connected with the wall. Sliding down it, she stared down at her hands in her lap as she tried to process it.

' _It's been over a year!? What the hell happened!? Wait a minute. Calm down, Freyja Nehrich Windermere! Whatever happened before, back home, could've kept me out for a while for all I know and then I fell unconscious again while in the castle infirmity... Then Keith took me somewhere and I woke up here...'_ Her thoughts ground to a halt immediately and her head shot up and she stared at the opposite wall.

' _Where is this...?'_ She thought.

"Where are we?" Freyja asked suddenly and the other girl chuckled a bit.

"We're currently on Ragna." She replied smoothly.

"Ragna huh?" she mused. Her brows furrowed. Why would Keith leave her on Ragna of all places?

Mentally shrugging, she was broken out of her thoughts when the girl spoke again.

"So who are you anyway?" She asked and Freyja smiled coyly.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before you go around asking the names of others?" she teased.

The red eyed girl blushed lightly before shifting and facing her directly now.

"Fine then. My name's Mikumo Guynemer. I'm the newest member of Walküre... What about you?"

Freyja chuckled before replying.

"Nice to meet you, Mikumo-san. My name is Freyja. I'm from Windermere and I am 14."

"From Windermere? What made you come all the way out to Ragna-"

"Kumo-Kumo! What're you doi- Oh! You're awake! Rei-Rei! Kana-Kana! That girl's awake!" a pink haired girl with pigtails shouted down the hallway from the door to the room.

A minute later a green haired girl and a red head walked in, both smiling.

The door closed behind them and they sat there for a moment in an awkward silence.

The green haired girl ended up being the one to break the silence when Kaname spoke.

"So who are you?" She asked and Reina answered for her.

On the screen in front of her was a picture of herself with some information among other things although the picture was now outdated.

Reina didn't speak for a moment as she read over the information with slightly widened eyes.

"T-This girl is 14 year old Princess Freyja Nehrich Windermere. DOB. November 3rd. Eldest daughter of King Gramia Nehrich Windermere and elder sister to Prince Heinz Nehrich Windermere. She is the current heir to the throne of the Kingdom of Wind and has been considered missing for just over 6 months..." The greenette trailed off.

Silence reigned over the room for a moment before all four of them rounded on the poor blonde royal.

" _PRINCESS!?"_ They exclaimed in unison, all obviously shocked beyond belief.

* * *

 **Nagisa – Another chapter is done! I had to think about how I wanted to set out this chapter. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed.**

 **ANYONE WHO CAN FIND ME THE** _ **LYRICS**_ **TO HEINZ'S OR THE STAR SINGER'S SONG WILL GET A BIG SHOUT OUT!**

 **Thanks for reading this chapter!**

 **Reviewers will get shout outs as well :3**

 **See ya next time kittens! x**


End file.
